


Bad Days

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: Light has a bad day. He needs something to focus on, and Ryuk is actually a good storyteller...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Bad Days

******  
It was a quiet, rainy day when Light fell. 

He hadn’t had such a day in ages. Not since before the Death Note. When he was still bored. When he couldn't do anything but think.

Sometimes he thought too much.

His mind would go off on a tangent. It would jerk this way and that, one dark memory to another. Every one of his insecurities would bare itself to him, forcing him to look and observe. Every little imperfection, mistake, and failure. 

He couldn’t escape any of it. 

Even gods had bad days. 

Right? 

Light’s mind kept coming back to that question. 

All that existed in this world was the light tapping of raindrops outside. The silence of the house rang too loud. He was alone, trapped with only his thoughts. Rationally he knew that his mother and sister were only gone on a small trip; that they would be back tomorrow. And he knew that his father was at HQ, working the Kira case. 

But the reassurance of knowing those facts did nothing. The knowledge itself swam at the edges of his thoughts, distorted by everything else he was thinking about. 

Light clung onto his bed sheets like a lifeline, trying to force himself out of the vicious cycle as he had so many times before. And just like those times, he failed. 

He curled into himself, then he uncurled. He tried focusing on something, anything, but nothing would stick. It all just kept coming back to rainy days. Alleys, broken, lost. 

Sick.

“Light?” The silent observer in the room finally spoke up when he pressed a palm to his mouth, trying to keep the feeling of vomit down. A presence drifted close as he did, hovering over him as a dark shadow that only his eyes could see. 

“Hey, you don’t look so good,” there was that growling edge to Ryuk’s tone as always. But it was lesser when he made the obvious observation. Like he was actually considering something other than apples for once. 

Light didn’t have it in him to respond to such a statement. He was well aware of how awful he probably looked. It was something he’d seen in the mirror enough times to know most would be concerned by his appearance at the moment. 

What the human did have was a need. A need to focus on something, anything. 

And that split second his mind was registering Ryuk’s words, he knew he’d found it. 

Light twisted onto his back jerkily, his clothes awkwardly clinging to his frame thanks to the sweat coating his body. He reached up without warning, catching sight of startled wide red and yellow eyes. 

Then he grabbed on and tugged. 

Ryuk didn’t fight him. He let himself be pulled down to cover the young god’s body. The shinigami could’ve. He could’ve easily refused to budge, or make Light’s hands pass right through him. 

No. He let him. Plain and simple. 

His body easily covered the human entirely. He dwarfed him without challenge, completely blanketing Light in his own existence. His arms kept them from touching, holding himself up just centimeters apart from the Death Note holder. 

“Light?” Ryuk asked again, his edge even smoother this time. 

Dare Light consider it? The shinigami almost seemed concerned. 

“Bad thoughts,” he mumbled out, closing his eyes against the burning behind them, “Talk. Need something to focus on.” 

Light wasn’t even sure the shinigami understood what was wrong with him. Did gods have bad days? Again he found himself wondering. He’d never seen the apple eater feeling down.

There was a large part of him that thought he’d have to explain. Or that he’d at least need to negotiate to get the shinigami’s assistance. But he needn’t do either.

“Have you ever been to Italy, Light?” 

That definitely gave him something to focus on. He peered up at the pale face staring down at him, blinking blearily. His brain latched onto the question slowly, but Ryuk didn’t rush him. He waited silently for an answer, watching him struggle to piece together a string of thoughts.

At last he managed a small shake of his head, frowning faintly. 

“Well, back in the day, about three hundred years to you humans, I was...” 

And Light listened. Ryuk’s tone could be described as nothing but soft now. He told him stories. Stories of times long past when he watched over another on Earth. It was a great way to forget about his bad day. And the shinigami was just so gentle...

Before he even knew it, Light was drifting off into a sound sleep. His dreams were filled with masks and roses, bright flashes and laughter. 

He smiled, and the god hanging over him copied the expression. 

“Everyone has bad days, Light.”


End file.
